Mine
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: ["Mes AoKi"- One-Shot] Hay veces en que el pasado duele, veces en las que te separarás de esa persona especial... pero si son los suficientemente fuertes para estar juntos, nada podrá detener ese loco amor que los tiene enamorados... como la primera vez que se vieron. Y sólo le pertenecerás a él.


**Hi!** Creo que ya se me va a hacer costumbre que se me haga tarde. Pido una enorme disculpa a todos los presentes.

Este escrito está sumamente inspirado por la canción _"Una noche"_ cantada por The Corrs y Alejandro Sanz. Gracias por ser mi musa por completo, enserio.

**Advertencias:** Drama y Fluffy.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y esta historia participa en el "Mes AoKi" para la comunidad de Fanfiction y FB "AoKiLovers~" Atiborremos las páginas de estos dos por un mundo mejor ;3**

* * *

**Mine**

**.**

"_Si nada nos salva de la muerte, al menos que el amor nos salve de la vida."_

_**Pablo Neruda.**_

**.**

**.**

El despertador sonó haciendo escuchar su incesante pitido que retumbaba en todos los rincones de la habitación. Kise intentó cubrirse con la almohada para no escuchar más aquello, realmente quería dormir un poco más, pero la alarma era de esas que no dejaban de timbrar hasta que no le pusieras una mano encima y sólo optó por estirar su brazo para apagar ese aparato infernal.

Después de ello, esperó unos cuantos minutos para desperezarse y levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo, dejando ver una simpática playera tapizada con balones de baloncesto; se talló los ojos un poco para retirar el sueño que aún se empeñaba en cernirse sobre él. Bastó que sacudiera su cabeza para que sus rubios cabellos se acomodaran; parecía irreal e injusto que alguien pudiese despertar de esa manera tan perfecta.

Volteó al lado izquierdo de su cama y en él pudo distinguir una delicada silueta y un largo cabello azabache que caía como cascada por la blanca almohada; de pronto, la persona a lado suyo se dio la vuelta y contempló un delicado rostro y con unas facciones tan finas que realmente entendía porque cualquier hombre que le miraba le odiaba al instante.

En su boca se formó una sonrisa, pero ésta no era de felicidad… más bien, sólo transmitía nostalgia, y un tanto de tristeza que le otorgó esa marea de recuerdos que cada día se empeñaban en venir a su mente.

—Otro día más…

Susurró entre un bostezo; su voz sonaba aburrida y sin esa energía que realmente le gustaría tener, pero no era para menos si no tenía alguna motivación por la cual sonreír. Sacudió su cabeza para despejar esa bruma y al menos intentar sonreír falsamente, no quería nuevamente estar deprimido.

Ya tenía mucho tiempo sin _él_.

Se levantó por completo de su cama y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba para relajar los músculos y comenzar un día productivo; o al menos es lo que quería intentar. Con sus pies descalzos, se dirigió sin detenerse hasta el baño y se desvistió quitándose la polera y el pantalón de la pijama; por último, retiró la argolla que pendía de su dedo anular en la mano derecha; era grande y de oro puro, por sí sola valía lo equivalente quizá a unas vacaciones de una semana, y lo observó con cuidado fijándose por primera vez —en casi ocho años desde que era suyo— que tenía grabado su nombre por dentro.

Rio como loco al descubrirlo, pero sólo le causó eso… risa.

Aquel objeto no representaba nada más para él; o tal vez si y sólo marcaba el día en que su corazón había dejado de latir. Tenía muchas ganas de arrojarlo contra el piso, tirarlo a la basura o mandarlo por el desagüe; pero aún con todo ello no podría ser libre.

Después de ello, abrió la llave y se metió bajo la cortina de agua caliente que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Con sus manos frotó su cabello con su shampoo y sintió como el aroma y el masaje en su cabeza le ayudaba a relajarse un poco. Cuando retiró todo el jabón de su cuerpo, el tintineo que sonó cerca de él hizo que despertara aún más, volteó a su mano derecha y fue ahí cuando lo vio…

Su tesoro, su objeto más preciado.

Era una pulsera de plata en forma de una cadena delgada que cubría su muñeca a la perfección; al final de ésta, tenía un pequeño adorno en forma de la mitad del _Yin Yang_, siendo la suya el _Yin _y atrás de esta, tenía grabada una pequeña letra…

_¿Siempre estaremos juntos… cierto?_

_¿Crees que algún día te voy a dejar? ¡Olvídalo, no te vas a separar de mí ni aunque me lo ruegues!_

—Siempre eras así de valiente… así de calculador —musitó observando como el agua se escurría por su mano para verla en contraste con la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana—. Y aun así, no volviste…

No era como si no lo recordara día tras día, después de todo, no se había quitado aquel regalo que le dio _él_ desde hacía diez años. Tal vez era lo único por lo que se aferraba a la vida y a la realidad…

Para volver a verlo una vez más.

La conciencia regresó a su cuerpo y terminó de bañarse dándose prisa. Al salir, rodeó su cuerpo con una toalla y nuevamente se colocó su condena en el dedo. Sin miramientos ni tener un poco de pena hacia él, salió a su cuarto para cambiarse y ahí se percató que su _esposa_ tampoco estaba ahí.

En cierta forma, admiraba la manera en como ella seguía a su lado, acompañándolo, cuidándolo y sobre todo, siendo una amiga en la cual podía apoyarse sin alguna duda. Le estaba muy agradecido, eso no podía dudarlo ni un segundo, pero él no podía ofrecerle más que una confidencialidad…

Pues alguien ya le había quitado todo… todo lo suyo para ya no poder darle amor a nadie más.

.

.

Al estar alistado, bajó las escaleras y se sentó en el lugar de la mesa que siempre solía ocupar; rápidamente una cocinera le ofreció el desayuno a lo cual sólo aceptó un café, jugo y un poco de fruta. Y ahí junto a él, estaba ella con esa misma sonrisa de siempre.

A decir verdad, la envidiaba en ciertas ocasiones.

—Buenos días Kise-kun —saludó ella sorbiendo un poco a su licuado. Tenía el cabello desordenado y aun usaba la bata de dormir.

—Buenos días Hikaricchi —correspondió al gesto con una sonrisa medianamente sincera. No le caía mal, al contrario, la quería mucho… pero esa vida no era la vida que él quería tener.

—¿Qué sucede Kise-kun? —Inquirió ella preocupada tomando la mano de Kise que reposaba sobre la mesa; la apretó cuidadosamente haciendo unas cuantas caricias— Sabes que puedes confiar en mí…

—Bueno… no es de mis mejores días —mintió un poco tomándole un poco a su café.

—Si tú lo dices—respondió como tranquila, como siempre lo era con él—. Aunque sé que algo me debes de estar ocultando... y no precisamente desde hoy.

Ryota simplemente suspiró ante lo dicho por ella. A lo largo de esos años de convivencia, aprendieron a tolerarse y a tratarse como un par de amigos que se apoyaban de vez en cuando. Había veces en que él fingía ser buen esposo a ojos de los demás halagándola y tratándola con amor; después de todo, ella tiene un anillo igual al suyo.

Miró por la ventana y observó como un manto blanco cubría las ramas del árbol por la mañana; no había mucho sol para derretir la nieve y eso le daba un cuadro espectacular de afuera. Con todo eso, recordó vagamente la época en la que comenzó todo…

_Fue en la secundaria Teiko en dónde lo conoció, a él, al amor de su vida. Iba desesperado por tener un nuevo reto que cumplir, quería un oponente que le hiciera sentir vivo… y pronto un balonazo llegó al rescate; claro que le dolió el golpe que le dieron en la cabeza y al voltear hecho una fiera para enfrentar a la persona a cargo de aquel mal, decidió callar al ver la impactante sonrisa que tenía aquel moreno sudoroso._

—_Oh, lo siento… ¡Vaya, tú eres el famoso modelo Kise-kun!_

_Y aunque se molestó mucho por la punzada que sentía en la coronilla, no pudo evitar seguirlo como un mosquito hacia la luz; y fue como marcó su destino. Ahí, en aquel recinto de todo basquetbolista, terminó por enamorarse de él y de su estilo; quería seguirlo, estar a su lado en todo momento y compartir muchas cosas con él. _

_Fue así como se hizo parte del Club más famoso de todos y formó un estrecho vínculo con cada uno de los integrantes. Todos le acogieron con cariño, y él eventualmente, fue formando intimidad con todos ellos… y más con el As del equipo._

_El famoso Aomine Daiki._

_Pronto fue como de la amistad, pasaron a algo más. Su comienzo como relación fue muy extraña, pues ambos sólo se unieron para experimentar, eran sólo hormonas adolescentes alborotadas y no querían más que probar un poco de aquella manzana prohibida. Ambos salían y tenían gustos en común: seguían platicando de videos porno y los cambios físicos que su cuerpo experimentaba con cada caricia y paso que daban. Puede que uno fuese ligeramente más listo que el otro —aunque a ojos de Midorima ambos era un par de tontos—, y también hubo ocasiones en las que Aomine avanzaba más rápido que el otro o viceversa, pero de cualquier manera, esperaban para poder ir alentándose, queriéndose…_

_Siempre juntos._

_La preparatoria fue un gran reto para ellos, tanto profesionalmente en el basquetbol como en su relación, pues ambos fueron a escuelas diferentes, todo con el fin de poder enfrentarse uno a uno. Juraron no verse hasta su primer juego oficial; aunque no duraron ni una semana sin contenerse cuando ambos se buscaron desesperados y necesitados…_

_Uno del otro._

_No tardaron en darse cuenta que no tenía caso de negar lo inevitable… ambos estaban perdidamente enamorados. Esa noche tuvieron su primera vez, reafirmando y arraigando lo que sus corazones sabían tiempo atrás._

_Para ellos, no existía nadie más._

_Pasó el tiempo y tuvieron su tiempo de felicidad. Ir a la universidad no entraba en los planes de ninguno de los dos. Aomine quería seguir jugando profesionalmente en una liga japonesa y él a su vez, quería entrar a la academia de pilotos. Armaron muchos planes para cuando fueran mayores de edad: podrían vivir juntos, trabajar y seguir adelante sin que nadie se metiera en su camino. Todo era miel sobre hojuelas._

_El día de la graduación, Daiki le dio el regalo más hermoso de todos…_

—_¿Qué es esto, Aominecchi? —Kise sostuvo entre sus dedos la pulsera de plata que le había dado su novio. _

—_Es sólo para que recuerdes a dónde perteneces… ¿Ves esto? Es el complemento de la mía —dijo mostrándole su pulsera, una idéntica a la suya, pero con el símbolo del Yang al final de ella—. Y también viene la inicial de mi nombre._

—_Esto es algo muy bonito, Aominecchi —musitó abrazando a su novio, restregando por completo su cuerpo al otro para sentir todo el calor—. Siempre estaremos juntos… ¿cierto?_

—_¿Crees que algún día te voy a dejar? —Preguntó besando la cabeza del rubio con delicadeza para tomarlo por los hombros y sacudirle— ¡Olvídalo, no te vas a separar de mí ni aunque me lo ruegues! _

—_Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo… ni hoy ni nunca._

_Pero eso sólo era el preludio de la tormenta. Un año después de eso, los padres de Kise y Aomine se enteraron de la relación fortuita que mantenían sus hijos. Para ambas familias conservadoras, eso fue un escándalo y decepción total y prohibieron determinantemente que se vieran. Pero para su joven y loco amor, esto no era nada._

_Intentaron escaparse una noche de verano, pero fue un total fracaso. El padre de Kise tenía sus conexiones y pudo saber perfectamente el paso siguiente que daría su hijo en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, no quería volver a estar a un paso de la prensa y amenazó a su hijo:_

—_Dejarás a ese chico de una buena vez… o te atendrás a las consecuencias…_

_Él no hizo caso y volvió a mantener comunicación con el moreno, sentían que nadie podía detener lo que sentían; pero no contó con que su padre cumpliría su dictamen y mandaría golpear al punto de dejar moribundo al chico. _

—_La próxima vez el patético de tu noviecito morirá ¿entiendes?_

_Estaba contra la espada y la pared. No quería ver muerto a Aomine y tampoco quería separarse de él. Tiempo después dieron de alta a su novio y ya había meditado todo: iba a renunciar a todo y sugerir un último intento de escape para poder ser feliz junto a su verdadera alegría; pero no contó que la familia del moreno, con todo lo que había sucedido, habían decidido vender todo para irse lejos de ahí para siempre._

_El recuerdo de Aomine saliendo del hospital fue lo último que supo de él. Por su propia cuenta investigó los posibles paraderos en los que podría estar, pero al cabo de un año sin saber nada de él, perdió las ganas de vivir. Su padre aprovechó ese momento de debilidad e hizo un matrimonio arreglado para dar una justificación del porque su hijo no salía más…_

"_¡Exclusiva! El famoso modelo Kise Ryota, hijo de Kise Tenma, dueño de la inmobiliaria más famosa del país… ¡Está comprometido con la famosa modelo Coreana Oh Hikari! He ahí porque no había aparecido ¡Estaban haciendo los preparativos de lo que será la boda del año!"_

Regresó al presente con esa noticia que rondó cerca de medio año en cualquier medio de comunicación. Vaya pretexto había encontrado y creado su padre para cubrir las apariencias. Jamás le perdonaría aquello.

—Por cierto Kise-kun —el tono delicado que había usado la fémina alertó a Ryota y sólo asintió para que ella continuara—, hoy es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Akashi-kun y por supuesto nos invitó. Mandé a la tintorería tu mejor traje para que te vieras perfecto.

—¿Es necesario que vaya? —Inquirió con un ligero puchero. Lo que menos quería aquel día era salir de su casa; era sábado por la mañana y tenía el día libre por haber terminado sus contratos de manera eficaz. Creía merecía un poco de descanso.

—No creo que lo quieras ver enojado de nuevo —comentó divertida leyendo el libro que sostenía en sus manos. Sacudió su larga melena negra y se estiró un poco—. Recuerda lo que sucedió cuando faltamos hace cuatro años…

—¿A qué hora me dices que debemos salir? —Dejó de tomar su jugo para preguntar con falso entusiasmo. Nada, absolutamente nada daba más miedo en la vida que ver a su ex capitán iracundo.

—A las seis en punto.

Kise no contestó nada más. Sólo se estiró un poco y le regaló un beso en la mejilla a la chica que le acompañaba, como siempre, a desayunar y a hacerle un poco de compañía. Ella sin duda le salvaba el trasero en muchas ocasiones.

.

.

La casa de Akashi Seijuuro era gigantesca, y la fiesta se ubicaba en el salón principal siendo decorado por un árbol navideño y muchas esferas que caían del techo. Kise estaba sorprendido, cada año su amigo pelirrojo se lucía con su fino y sobrio gusto para animar su fiesta de cumpleaños.

La comida, el ambiente y la armonía que se respiraba eran dignos de un cálido entorno familiar. Y sorprendentemente, aunque se trataba de una fiesta de un empresario multimillonario, los invitados fueron selectivos y no por el nivel de riqueza, sino por la intimidad que habían logrado entablar entre ellos.

Entró despacio, casi pareciendo una entrada triunfal; su elegante traje azul marino le quedaba a la medida, la camisa blanca resaltaba su piel ligeramente bronceada y la corbata negra hacia un juego perfecto con sus zapatos. Y de su brazo iba el de su esposa; Hikari iba vestida con un simple, pero elegante vestido color lila que tenía una caída desde la cintura hasta los tobillos, para cubrirse del inminente frío, llevaba su abrigo color perla que combinaba con su collar y aretes del mismo color.

Sin duda y a vista de todos, eran la pareja perfecta.

La convivencia entre amigos era cercana y los chistes no se hicieron esperar. La mayoría de todos ya estaban cerca de los treinta y estaban disfrutando de la plena juventud; aunque eso no significara que muchos no compartieran esa bella etapa con una pareja estable. Algunos se encontraban juntos y se veían enamorados, otros ahogaban sus penas de amor en el ponche envinado que estratégicamente era entregado por muchos meseros que atendían como reyes a cualquier invitado.

Kise se alegró de haber ido, sin duda estaba disfrutando de volver a ver a Kuroko y a Kagami después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo; enterarse que pronto se irían a vivir a Estados Unidos le hizo sentirse triste ya que técnicamente ellos eran sus únicos confidentes sobre lo que sucedió con Aomine y no tener a alguien con quien llorar cuando le ganara la nostalgia, iba a ser bastante deprimente.

Aunque eso no evitó que disfrutara de los momentos y recuerdos que creaba con todos a los que consideraba parte de su vida. A pesar de todo, tenía que seguir adelante… aun cuando el corazón le doliera por cada paso que daba sólo.

—Si me disculpan, iré al baño un momento —dijo soltando la mano de su esposa la cual besó antes de dejarla por completo. Caminó entre los invitados hasta llegar detrás de un gran poste de mármol y se recargó ahí para sostener su pecho y regular su respiración. Quería evitar llorar, no quería arruinar el cumpleaños de su amigo y debía mantenerse fuerte.

Pronto sintió que alguien se acercaba y tuvo miedo de que fuera el celeste, ya que él no tenía consideración alguna con él y le golpeaba por cada vez que lloraba. Contuvo sus lágrimas y respiró hondamente con los ojos cerrados para volver a su máscara de su día a día.

—Lo siento Kurokocchi, creo que me desvié un poco del camino…

—¿Un poco de champan, señor?

—Ah, ya me había espantado —relajó su cuerpo al escuchar que no era su amigo quien estaba ahí—. Si, encantado de recibir…

En ese momento, todo perdió color para Kise y lo único que podía distinguir era como un par de orbes azules le miraba fijamente en ese momento. Se echó hacia atrás todo lo que pudo hasta sentir la pared en su espalda y se tapó la boca para evitar gritar algo... podrían pasar años, podía estar seguro que podría morir y reencarnar y aun así sabía que reconocería aquella mirada tan penetrante.

Después de ocho años, Aomine Daiki se presentaba nuevamente delante de él.

Su corazón sufrió un vuelco y sentía como su alma volvía al cuerpo. Había cambiado, no demasiado, pero si lo suficiente como para no reconocerlo en la calle un día de lluvia. Pero esos ojos y esa voz tan firmes los llevaba tatuados en cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

El moreno sostenía una bandeja de plata con una mano y la otra la colocó sobre él que sentía le miraba estupefacto. Estaban lejos de dónde se llevaba a cabo la reunión y eso le daba puntos para poder estar a solas con él. Tantos años, tanto espacio de por medio y por fin una noche, la vida le otorgaba nuevamente esa oportunidad para poder volver a verlo. Quería besarlo, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, y recuperar tanto tiempo…

—Veo que tú ya me olvidaste —aseguró Daiki al momento de acercar su cara peligrosamente a Kise—. Mal agradecido… dijiste que siempre ibas a ser mío.

—¿Qué? —Kise no sabía de qué hablaba y fue cuando el brazo que estaba arriba de él, había pasado a posarse sobre su cintura para apegar los cuerpos.

—Sabes… te vi entrar, después de tanto tiempo, sentí como mi corazón volvía a latir de sólo verte, sentí como la sangre corría por mi cuerpo y vivía de ver que estabas aquí—el moreno juntó las frentes en un santiamén hasta que las narices rozaran—. Pero veo que ahora eres una persona comprometida…

—Aominecchi, no es lo que crees —aunque quería explicarle tantas cosas, pensó que él también tenía derecho a saber que había sucedido con el otro—. Además, suéltame… así no podemos hablar. Vamos al balcón —dijo señalando con sus ojos las grandes puertas que estaban a unos metros de ellos.

Ambos salieron al aire fresco que otorgaba el invierno. Y aunque los dos querían respuestas, ninguno de los dos quería iniciar con las preguntas que se habían callado durante tanto tiempo. Kise soltó el aire acumulado que le había dejado la cercanía de Daiki, la piel que él había alcanzado a tocar le quemaba como un fuego abrasador que consumía su ser lentamente… tal cómo había sucedido tiempo atrás.

Cuando estuvo a punto de iniciar a confesarse, el otro se le adelantó de manera presurosa hablando atropelladamente.

—Tú sabes que mi familia no es de dinero y cuando nos fuimos de Japón se nos complicó un mundo poder instalarnos en Italia—su voz adquirió un tinte tranquilo, muy contrario al volátil Aomine que conocía—. Teníamos que trabajar largas jornadas para ganarnos un poco de alimento y después de eso mi padre falleció. Sólo quedamos mamá y yo después de eso.

No se dieron cuenta en qué momento ambos estaban recargados en la barda mirando el cielo nocturno en silencio. Daiki se sentía nervioso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que sus manos sudaban y que su respiración no le ayudaba para respirar. Y todo eso era evidente para el rubio que veía como el moreno se secaba las manos cada dos por tres y las largas bocanadas de aire que soltaba cada dos o tres minutos.

Al parecer, todo se complicó desde que Aomine se mudó a otro país. Les costó asentarse en un lugar y el fallecimiento del patriarca sólo hizo que las cosas se pusieran complejas. Kise escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que decía el otro, sintiendo como la historia completa le conmovió todos sus sentimientos.

—No me imaginaba que pasarás por todo eso Aominecchi.

—Y yo tampoco me imaginaba que te encontrara casado apenas regresando.

—Lo hice por mi padre, creo que eso lo sabes perfectamente… no creo que no hayas leído de espectáculos en los últimos años.

—Lo sé, sólo quería corroborarlo.

—Entonces… ¿Me crees?

—A ti te puedo creer que el cielo sea verde si tú me lo dices.

—Siempre tuyo… ¿Lo sabes, no?

—Siempre mío… no tienes de otra.

—No es como si fuese una condena.

—Pues para mí es una tortura no estar junto a ti.

—Te extrañé todos estos años.

—Al igual que yo, incluso más.

—¿Me sigues amando?

—Cómo desde el primer día en que te vi.

Sólo eso bastó para que Kise sonriera, por primera vez en años, de la manera más natural, única y sincera que existía y todo era por Aomine. Y aunque quería saber más y más de él, aunque su raciocinio le indicaba que tenía que recabar información, decidió dejarlo ahí por esa noche.

Se acercó a él y le besó. Fue un contacto suave, inseguro y cargado de sentimientos, apenas y los labios se tocaron con el roce suave; pero podían sentir como el frío del clima se esfumaba y sólo quedaba calidez.

Tal como la primera vez que lo hicieron.

Al separarse, los dos se miraron sonrojados y temerosos. Eran nuevos no tan nuevos en eso, sentían que no había espacio entre ellos, sus corazones latían a la par, pero sabían que el tiempo jamás es buen compañero; pero poco les importó en ese momento toda la trivialidad que conllevaba el pensar.

Sólo quería disfrutar de todo aquel tiempo perdido.

.

.

Hikari vio discretamente el lugar hacia el cual su marido se había retirado acompañado de un mesero que le pareció muy sospechoso. Al parecer nadie más les había visto más que ella. Se atrevió a disculparse con Murasakibara y su compañero Himuro y se acercó cautelosa mirando desde las sombras como aquel aire y ambiente de complicidad se creaba de manera espontánea y única, algo que jamás había visto con nadie.

Por unos momentos, sintió envidia de aquel moreno —que creía recien conocía— que podía causar que Kise tuviese más expresiones normales; pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba al ver por primera vez la sonrisa natural de su marido, aquella que sólo puede crearse con un cierto tipo de felicidad.

Cuando vio cómo se besaban, sintió como un pedazo de su corazón se rompía lentamente. Después de todo, ella mantuvo la secreta esperanza de ver que el modelo se enamorara de ella con el tiempo, con la eventualidad de los hechos y siempre siendo leal… pero no podía ni quería ver que él siempre había sido leal a un sentimiento tan profundo como el que se creaba entre ellos.

Pronto observó como de Kise, son una mueca alegre y traviesa, tomaba y entrelazaba sus dedos con los del otro de manera segura y un segundo después, salir corriendo juntos de aquel lugar.

Estaba triste, pero muy emocionada de ver el amor en carne propia con sus propios ojos. Tenía la leve sospecha de que era la última vez que vería a Kise e internamente se despidió de él.

.

.

Llegaron al departamento que tenía rentado Aomine. Ambos agitados, ambos sudorosos y con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío que golpeaba su cara al momento de correr, pero sabían que no podrían ser más felices en ese momento. La poca nieve que cayó les cubrió la cabeza y se metieron al momento en que la puerta cedió su apertura.

A penas un pie dentro, la ropa comenzó a sobrar poco a poco. Las manos ansiosas de ambos quitaban el exceso de tela que les impedía estar ahí piel con piel. La oscuridad no fue impedimento para que ambos pudiesen observarse, pues a pesar de tanto tiempo, podían ver y recordar a la perfección el cuerpo ajeno.

Las caricias comenzaron a ser insuficientes; pronto no bastó tampoco el sentir la respiración del otro en el mismo espacio y las bocas se fundieron como una sola en un beso, pero no como el anterior, éste tenía cargados más sentimientos de por medio; ya no se trataba de una exploración, ahora la pasión contenida y las lágrimas no derramadas hacían su presencia en ese ahogado gemido que ambos impedían que saliera.

Kise lloraba al igual que Aomine. Si no toleraron una semana separados, menos pudieron hacerlo ocho años sin sentir al otro. El agua salina que corría por los pómulos y se perdía en el ósculo que se daban era como probar agua después de cruzar un desierto.

No se habían en qué momento terminaron en la cama del moreno desnudos. Sus cuerpos se tocaban, las sensaciones dormidas despertaban nuevamente y las manos volvían a redescubrir la extensión de piel que tenían cerca de ellos. A penas dedicaban tiempo a otra cosa que no fuera perderse en los ojos del otro.

No había un instinto sexual, sólo estaban dos personas amándose de verdad.

—Al parecer, aún hoy te sigo amando Aominecchi… —dijo el rubio aferrándose al cuerpo de Aomine con sus brazos para acercarse aún más a él. Entrelazó sus piernas con las del otro para enredarse y perderse como en antaño.

—Eso me alegra saberlo —contestó él alzando su mano a la mejilla del rubio para retirar con su pulgar los últimos atisbos de lágrimas que se asomaban—, ya que yo nunca te dejé de amar.

—¿Por qué una pulsera, Aominecchi? —Inquirió aquello que tenía guardado durante tantos años.

—La pulsera y mi pulsera van a juego, son gemelas —respondió intentando encontrar la respuesta más fácil sin tener que develarse mucho—. Satsuki me contó un día cuando éramos niños que las pulseras a juego son como una esposa, casi como si se tratase de una penitencia de estar siempre juntos.

—¿Desde entonces haz estado enamorado de mí… no?

—Por supuesto, y en cuanto tuve la oportunidad quería atarte a mí para siempre… simbólicamente hablando.

—Y es por eso que no he dejado de usarla nunca, es mi tesoro y jamás me la quitaré —comentó orgulloso alzando su muñeca para dejar ver el regalo a la vista del otro.

—Eso está perfecto. Así nadie se atreverá a acercarse a ti.

—No seas celoso —dijo riendo, aunque claro que a él le encantaban esos celos—. Soy tuyo de cualquier manera —repitió como cada noche, pero ahora si tenía al otro para que le escuchara—, y como antes, te entrego mi cuerpo y mi alma.

—Me alegra saberlo, no podrás amar a nadie que no sea yo —esa oración tan ególatra recibió un puñetazo en el hombro que sólo le sirvió para corroborar que las cosas no habían cambiado tanto como él temía—. Te doy mi vida entera —dijo besando la punta de la nariz—, eres mío Kise… sólo mío.

—Y tú eres mío, Aominecchi.

Terminaron entrelazando los dedos de sus manos libres y las pulseras de plata que llevaban chocaron creando un tintineo armónico que sólo sirvió como fondo para ellos. Las risas y los besos ni se hicieron esperar, pero no había nada más que ellos mismos.

Dos fuerzas que son opuestas, pero se complementan como el Yin y el Yang… no puede existir el uno sin el otro.

.

.

* * *

Espero sinceramente que se hayan divertido leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola :)

Nos leemos el 25 con "Alucinación".

Gracias por leer.

Besitos de chocolate caliente.

_Cadiie Mustang._


End file.
